


how inadvertently picaresque

by natsunodilemma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Roleplay, getting scolded by sakyo, sakyoizu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma
Summary: nah bro just roleplay some gangsters with me then fall in love with me it’ll be epic
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	how inadvertently picaresque

**Author's Note:**

> my fucking god! these bitches gay! good for them! good for them.

Azuma graciously poured Banri and Juza some rather expensive sake he received from one of his clients. He had never drank with the Autumn Troupe’s hot blooded pair but since they were now both close enough to the legal drinking age, he figured he’d let them try some alcohol. If anything were to happen, he’d just play the role of the 2 boys’ uncle.

The older man passed each of the boys a glass of fragrant sake to which Banri, sniffing the drink, asked, “How much even was this?” The white haired man just giggled and answered,”Oh, probably around 50,000 yen.” Juza pushed his glass toward Azuma. 

“Yukishiro. I can’t accept this. Please keep it for yourself and the Winter Troupe.”

Azuma smiled. “Fufu~ Well..” He leaned over the table to pat Juza and Banri’s heads. “I can’t let your first drink be bad, can I?” The two blushed at Azuma’s gesture and Juza picked his glass up.

He downed the whole glass in one shot, eliciting a chuckle from Azuma and a “WHAT THE HELL MAN?!” from Banri. Juza paused for a moment, then mumbled, “It’s sweet.. I want more.” Before Azuma could pour some more sake for the purple haired boy, Banri downed his drink as well, slamming the empty glass on the table. “Gimme more.” He muttered.

Azuma laughed again while pouring some more alcohol for the pair. “It’s rather strong so I wouldn’t drink too much as it is-” His words were cut off by Banri uttering, “HAAAH?? You think you can hold your alcohol better than me? You little-” At Juza, chugging his drink yet again. Juza hiccupped. “Hell yeah.Yukishiro. ‘nother one” Azuma, entertained by Juza and Banri’s antics, simply obliged to their requests.

An hour passed and Banri and Juza had already downed more than 10 drinks each, and it showed. Banri was laying on the ground singing some idol song. Azuma listened to the sandy haired boy singing “nya nya nya nyaaaaaa~” on his floor. Juza had his head on the table, still clutching his glass. “Yu.. ki. shi.. ro. “ Juza muttered, his words slurred. “One.. M-More” 

“Ahaha, no.” Said Azuma, knowing damn well that any more drinks would have these boys unconscious. He sighed. “Juza, you and Banri sure have a wonderful dynamic. I’m sure Picaresque was a lovely play with you two as the leads.” Banri shot up from the ground. “P-P-Picaresque huh..” He grabbed Juza by the collar of his shirt. “Let’sz do Picarsesge. Now” Juza’s eyes were cloudy, but he grabbed Banri’s shirt in response. “Let’s go, bbBuddy.”

The two stumbled out of Azuma’s room before the other man could do anything to stop them. “Young love, I suppose.”

Arms around each other’s shoulders, Banri and Juza went to the storage room. “Wait.” Juza stopped. “Why’re we.. Why’r we goign to the storabge room…” Banri slapped his friend’s back “‘Cuz we need cosytuuuuumes!! Duhgh..” 

The two kicked the door open and trudged over to the costume rack,looking for theirs, haphazardly pushing any others aside. Once Banri found his own costume, he started to strip. Juza stared at his so-called Buddy. He did like Banri, and he wouldn’t mind going out with him, but he doubted that the other boy felt the same about him. However, at that moment, none of those thoughts crossed his mind. He was too intoxicated to think about anything complex like that. “Lanskyyy…” Banri moaned, his pants half on and his shirt poorly buttoned. “Get dressssssed..! We goooootta go!” Juza hurriedly threw on his costume, forgetting to zip up his pants and fix his tie. 

“Lucciano… We need our guns. “ Juza hiccupped, placing his hand on Banri’s shoulder. Juza’s partner stumbled toward a box and pulled out 2 huge water guns. He walked toward the poorly put together Lansky and handed him a gun (nearly tripping on the way). “Goteem riiiight heree..” 

Juza and Banri’s braincells linked up and the two drunk boys started full on roleplaying. “Let’sz go.” Juza nudged his partner towards the door to which Banri waltzed out, water gun in hand. 

Leaning on his partner’s shoulder, Banri asked, “Where to” He coughed.” ..Buddyyyy?” 

“Th’courtyard” floundered, still using his comrade for support. “Boss ‘as j-job for us ‘ere” 

“The helll are we doooing then?! Hurry your ass upppp!”

“No.. YOU ‘urry YOUR ass up.” Juza slapped his partner’s ass, causing him to let out a small yelp. 

“HAAH?? So tghat’s whaaaat y you wanna do Lanshky…” The shorter boy lay a sloppy kiss on Juza’s lips. “Yuore gonna haveta wait until aaaaaafter w’re done for anythin’ more than that~”

Juza did not have the time or mental capacity to process what just happened. Instead of going into a full Gay Panic, he simply covered his face with his hat, Banri laughing next to him. 

The partners in crime somehow made it to the courtyard without either of them falling or vomiting. Once there, Banri pointed at the large tree with his water gun. “Th Thaats the guy, Lanshky!” He laughed. “Hah.. He ain’t even dooooin shit!” Their water guns were both empty, but they were having too much fun to even notice. 

“‘ake thatt!” Shouted Juza. Banri was practically scream laughing while trying to shoot at the tree. All went well until they heard footsteps from the second floor. 

Sakyo trudged out of the director’s room, hair disheveled and shirtless, muttering something along the lines of “damn kids” When he saw what two of his troupe mates were up to at such an hour he couldn’t help but yell.

“IT’S 3AM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!”

Banri and Juza below exchanged glances. Juza gave Sakyo a thumbs up and Banri shrugged. “W-We’r giving this foooool a . a. taste of his own medicinne.” His voice was heavily slurred, angering Old Man Furuichi even more.

“Why.. HOW.. HOW ARE YOU BOTH DRUNK?!”

“haHa.. Gramps.. we’r not druuuuunk! We’re Luuuuciano and Lamshkyyy!” Banri put his arm around Juza, who then pointed his gun at the man above them. “Mister, we’re in t’middle of s’mthin real ‘mportant, so step ‘side b’fore it gets danngerous.”

Sakyo rubbed his temples. Aside from Omi, he was the only member of the Autumn Troupe with more than 5 braincells and ,dear god, it was hard to carry all of those dumbasses.

“I don’t CARE who you hooligans think you are! GO. TO. BED.”

“We can’t go to bed thoughhhh…” Banri whined, “We ain’t dooone with our jooooob..”

The oldest member of the Autumn Troupe has had it. “If you’re not going to get back into your room on your own, I’ll make you damn brats do it.” Sakyo moved toward the stairs and into the courtyard, to which Juza screamed. “Luciano! E’ve gotta go!!!” Grabbing Banri’s (disgustingly sweaty)hand, he made a run for it. 

“The helll? Where’re we gonna gooo??” 

“Outta ‘is place.”

“Outta this place” meant the roof, apparently. It was nearly 4 in the morning and both Juza and Banri were starting to sober up. 

“Everythinn hurttssss” Banri groaned, now laying on his back with his shirt completely unbuttoned. Banri pointed at his neck. “Lansky… Can you kiss me better? Ya’knowwww.. like how ma’s do ittt..?” 

“‘f course” Juza’s golden eyes shut and he gently kissed his comrade’s neck. The other boy quietly moaned, then pushed Juza back. 

“Y’re in prettyyy rough shape, tooo.” He grinned. “I’ll take care of youu” Pushing Juza down on the roof, his lips crashed into his. Banri pulled back and stared at Juza’s dazed expression. “Not good enough, Lanskyyy? Lemme do it again-“

“Banri.” Juza muttered. “I like you. ‘Lots” 

Banri froze. “That’s cool….” He slurred out, now laying on top of Juza. “You’re alriiiiight.”

“‘Hell d’s ‘at mean?!”

“It meannnss I like you tooooo… Dumbass” He kissed Juza again. “Buuuuut.. I’m tiiiredd so… Gnight.”

Morning came and before Tasuku went out for his morning jog, he caught sight of two figures on the roof. “That can’t be right..” He ran back inside for reinforcements. Reinforcements being Guy and Chikage.

“Should I alert the police?” Guy asked, looking up at the roof. Chikage evaluated the situation. “No need, I’ll handle it.” The green haired man went back inside and was on the roof in a matter of minutes. 

“Ah.” He said, surprised. “It’s just Hyodo and Settsu.”

Tasuku nearly spat out his protein shake. “How did they get up there?!? And why are they in costumes?”

“I’m not sure, but can someone come up to take the other one down?” Chikage responded, hoisting Banri over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Guy nodded and made his way up to the roof. 

When picked up, Banri mumbled, “Where the hell am I… Why is it so bright..” Chikage just let him slowly fall into panic as he carried the boy back to room 104. He placed Banri on his bed and left, Guy carrying Juza bridal style trailing not far behind. 

Once they were both in their beds, Juza broke the silence between them. “Last night.. did I.. confess..?”

Banri groaned. “You sure did, dumbass.” 

“What’d you say?”

“I said I liked you too. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep. We’ll talk about it ...laterrr” 

“When’s later?”

Banri buried his face in his pillows. “Later.”

“Later is better than never” Juza thought, a light smile on his face as he fell back asleep.

—————————————————————

They both ended up sleeping for 12 hours. Once awake, they trudged into the living room, arms around each other for support. To their surprise, Sakyo was sitting at the table, his forehead resting on his folded hands. At the arrival of Juza and Banri (still in “costume”), he put his hands down. “Sit down.”

Banri nudged his hungover friend. “You wanna make a run for it again.?”

Juza just groaned in response, sitting down at the table. “‘No point in trying.” He put his head on the table. Everything was hard when you’re hungover. 

Sakyo began his (2 hour long) lecture, too engrossed in it to notice that the boys were both fast asleep on the table.

And so, that is how Juza got assigned to cleaning duty for 3 months with his new boyfriend, Banri Settsu.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about juban on twt @natsunodilemma


End file.
